


take my hand

by ShowMeAHero



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, acts of service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Ben wakes her up with a gentle hand on her back, then her shoulder. She drifts into wakefulness as he brushes her bangs away from her face, drawing them aside so he can kiss her between the eyebrows before cupping her face, her chin settling in the cradle of his palm. He kisses her softly, once, before pulling back.“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he says quietly.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	take my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scotchywrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scotchywrites/gifts).



> For [_quartetship_](https://twitter.com/_quartetship_) as a gift for [bnvrly](https://twitter.com/bnvrly)!

In between Bev’s nine hours in the office and the gala she’s hosting that starts at eight o’clock that night, she finds time to sleep. Ben takes her by the hand when she gets home, takes her to bed; he scrubs the makeup off her face in soft strokes with the wipes she keeps in her nightstand before he flicks off the light and kisses her on the forehead.

She gets to sleep from about three o’clock until five-thirty, when Ben knows she needs to wake up and start getting ready to leave. They have a car coming to get them; she ordered it the month before, just to be safe.

Ben wakes her up with a gentle hand on her back, then her shoulder. She drifts into wakefulness as he brushes her bangs away from her face, drawing them aside so he can kiss her between the eyebrows before cupping her face, her chin settling in the cradle of his palm. He kisses her softly, once, before pulling back.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” he says quietly. She groans, and he laughs, lifting her up by the shoulders until she’s sitting up, her face in her hands. A yawn spills out of her mouth.

“I don’t wanna go,” she tells him, even though she very much does. He spins her by the hips until her legs are bent at the knee, dangling over the side of the bed. When she stretches her arms up to him, he huffs a laugh, but he scoops her up, letting her cling tightly to him as he carries her to their bathroom.

She scoops her hair up into a shower cap to keep it dry when she scrubs herself down quickly in the shower. Bottles and jars rustle and clank together outside the glass; she can hear Ben lining up her cosmetics for her on the counter by the sink.

When she steps out of the glass doors of their shower stall, though, Ben’s ready for her on the other side, holding one of their soft black towels open for her to step directly into. She does exactly that, and he rubs her down, one square inch at a time, until she’s comfortably dry. He rubs lotion into her skin, and moisturizer, and kisses her skin as he goes.

“What did you wanna wear?” Ben asks, turning her to face the mirror that takes up one huge wall of their master bathroom.

“You know the white dress with the silver lacy—”

“Yes,” Ben says. “With the deep v-cut, that one?”

She smiles at him in their reflection. “That’s the one.”

He kisses her cheek, then retreats back to their bedroom. By the time she’s done with her skincare routine and joins him in the master bedroom, her clothes are all laid out for her on their bed. The way that Ben so authentically just gives a shit about her, the way he listens to her and pays attention to little things about her and genuinely  _ cares  _ about her— It’s so different from every other relationship she’s had. It’s so  _ good  _ to finally get to be happy.

“Here, let me,” Ben says, as Bev’s slipping the dress on and reaching for the buttons at the back. From the small of her back up her spine to the space directly between her shoulder blades, he slips each pearly button into place until the fabric clings to her skin. He turns her himself with gentle hands on her upper arms, spinning her until he can look her over himself.

“Can I have my pearls?” she asks. He smiles and goes to get the pearl necklace he’d given her for their first wedding anniversary. When he hooks them into place, she sighs, unable to keep her contentment to herself; he kisses her softly at the nape of her neck as a reward, sweeping her hair aside to reach her freckled skin.

She pulls her hair up into a curling ponytail, bangs framing her face, and does her makeup in the mirror after that, tissues tucked around her dress to avoid staining them; she’s too neat for it to make any difference, though. When she’s all made up, Ben passes her her shoes. They’re the same ones she’d mentioned thinking would look good with this dress, high and silver-shining, and she takes them with a smile. He lets her hold his shoulder for balance as she slips them on.

He holds out her coat for her, and she slips her arms into it easily as he pulls it over her shoulders. When he tugs her ponytail out of her coat for her, she turns to him, smiling. He accepts her kiss easily, leaning into her hands where they’re pressed against his chest, palms flat over his lungs as they inflate and deflate, steady, calm. His heart beats evenly underneath muscle and bone.

“I forgot my earrings,” Bev says, in a moment of clarity. He kisses her neatly on the cheek, careful to avoid her lipstick, before he goes to her jewelry box for her.

“Do you want the pearls?” Ben asks. “The ones that drop down, the, uhh— the dangly… ones?”

“I love you,” Bev says. Ben turns to look at her over his shoulder, then shifts more completely to face her, a warm smile lighting up his entire face.

“I love you, too, Bev,” he tells her. “You make me so happy, I just— Thank you.”

“Thank  _ you,”  _ she replies, and his face goes all pink. “Those are exactly the earrings, yes, please.”

He gingerly lifts them out of the jewelry box she keeps her favorite pairs of earrings in. These ones had been a gift from Richie for her birthday that year, meant to go with the necklace Ben had given her, coordinated by the two of them. Ben hooks one earring into her left ear while she hooks the other one through her right, perfectly coordinated.

“There we go,” Ben murmurs softly, slipping the backs of the earrings into place snug against her ears. He pulls back and looks her over, his hands tracing down the soft fabric of her coat over her forearms and her wrists down to her hands. He drops one hand to spin her by the other, twirling her as she laughs under his arm. “Beautiful.”

“You did all the hard work,” Bev reminds him. Ben smiles, lifting one hand to cup her face, long fingers reaching into her neat hair to kiss her slowly.

“I’ll do it every day,” he promises, warm, right against her lips, and she smiles back at him before kissing him again, letting her eyes slip closed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can (and should!) come chat with me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicolelianesolo) and/or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
